Sirius et Severus Toute une histoire !
by CapallC
Summary: Désolée mais je n'ai jamais su synthétiser... Alors résumer une fic dont je ne connais pas la fin on y pense même pas. Mais il y aura un happy end c'est déjà ça   '
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Sirius et Severus... Toute une histoire !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages, les lieux et les sorts sont à JKR.**

**Rating : M**

**Mirimë vous parle mais ne vous oblige pas à écouter : Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic donc forcément c'est pas très bien écrit, ensuite je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de parution des chapitres ou même si rythme il y aura et je m'en excuse. Enfin si vous avez des suggestions à faire pour le scénario je suis preneuse car j'avoue j'écrit au fil de la plume et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passera (mea culpa). Ah si je sais simplement que ça se finira en happy ending.**

**Avertissement : Cette fic est déconseillée aux homophobes. Voilà c'est dit, maintenant oust !**

Chapitre un.

Le vent soufflait sur l'immense parc faisant frémir les feuilles du saule cogneur. Sous cette légère brise la surface du lac ondulait tranquillement alors que le monstre restait dans le fond à buller en compagnie des sirènes, des strangulots et d'autres créatures tout aussi charmantes. Les élèves ne détonnaient pas dans cette ambiance paisible, personne ne lançait de sorts à son voisin, aucun mot n'était plus haut que l'autre, les professeurs n'avaient pas à intervenir et étaient de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Mais un ouragan se dirigeait sur le petit paradis qu'était alors Poudlard suivit de près de son anti-cyclone :

« BLAAAACK ! Reviens ici espèce de sale cabot miteux ! »

Sirius Black en septième année à Gryffondor courait à perdre haleine en semant un peu partout des feuilles noircies d'une écriture fine et penchée avec un rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement :

« Bah alors Servilus, les brindilles qui te servent de jambes sont fatiguées ? Ouahahahahah ! »

Servilus ou plutôt Severus Rogue était en septième année également mais à Serpentard et courait derrière Sirius en ramassant plus ou moins les feuilles semées par ce dernier.

« Messieurs Rogue et Black !

-Oui professeur McGonagall…, dirent les deux tempêtes dans un bel ensemble.

-Vos petites histoires commencent sérieusement à être insupportables ! Vous n'êtes plus en première que Diable ! Mûrissez donc un peu ! Tenez je suis sûre qu'en retirant 100 points chacune de vos maisons la leçon rentrera mieux et ne protestez pas sinon j'en enlève plus. »

Sirius et Severus se foudroyaient du regard mais déjà à cette époque Severus était passé maître dans l'art des regards noirs et avada-kedavrisant.

« Maintenant suivez-moi, nous allons voir le directeur. »

A ces mots, les deux catastrophes poudlardiennes furent un peu rassurées : le directeur était plutôt du genre papy-gâteau ils allaient s'en tirer avec quelques heures de colle et puis basta. Et encore ça c'était si Dumbledore était dans un mauvais jour. En marchant chacun des fautifs avait une idée sur l'entrevue qui allait suivre…

« En plus il m'adore alors j'ai rien à craindre » pensait Sirius en savourant à l'avance le bonbon que le directeur n'aillait pas manquer de lui offrir.

« Bof un savon de plus ou de moins à cause de l'autre clébard j'en suis plus à ça près maintenant… Par contre je refuse d'avaler un seul de ces espèces de poisons acides qu'il ose nommer bonbon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a le chien à sourire comme ça ? Dans un instant je suis persuadé qu'il va se mettre à baver. » Severus détourna les yeux de ce qu'il jugeait indigne d'être regardé par sa personne et observa le paysage.

De paradis on était passé à enfer, durant leur course effrénée ils avaient renversé plusieurs élèves dorénavant poussiéreux voir boueux pour les moins chanceux, ils avaient piétiné les parterres et les massifs de fleurs et avaient même réussi par endroits à retourner des mottes de terre. Certains avaient élevé la voix pour pester contre les deux énergumènes ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai un brouhaha à la limite du supportable. Ce vacarme ne manqua pas de faire venir Peeves qui se mit à embêter tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser la route de l'esprit frappeur. Et enfin, comme pour rajouter un côté sinistre et apocalyptique, les feuilles que Severus n'avait pu récupérer voletaient telles des âmes en peine dans le décor.

« Pas mal, on dirait chez moi. » cette phrase que Severus pensait avoir pensé justement il l'avait marmonné. Elle échappa aux oreilles de la directrice de Gryffondor qui, même si son animagus était un chat à l'ouïe fine, se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre devant Sirius et lui… Malheureusement le second animagus du groupe était assez près pour l'entendre :

« Quoi ? Ca voudrait dire que mon petit Servilus-souffre-douleur-personnel-attitré n'a pas besoin de moi pour saccager l'endroit où il est ? » se plaignit-il avec un ton faussement peiné.

« J'ai jamais eu et d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais besoin de toi Black !

-C'est vrai que j'peux pas toujours t'aider… Pour tes SALES missions de SALE mangemort par exemple, répondit-il d'un on haineux.

-Il a une preuve de ce qu'il avance l'idiot du village ?

-Tu verras… » Il lui lança un regard énigmatique mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-Tout ce que je vois c'est l'étendue de ta connerie »

Ils marchèrent en silence et puis Sirius se jeta sur sa Némésis qui ne comprit pas totalement comment elle s'était retrouvée à terre, mais se reprenant bien vite elle flanqua un coup de pied à Sirius. Ce même Sirius qui plaça son genou sur le ventre du Serpentard pour l'empêcher de respirer. MacGonagal surprise par les bruits mats qu'elle entendait se retourna et ne vit plus ces deux élèves. Mais en baissant les yeux elle remarqua qu'ils s'essayaient au catch. Elle jeta un Tempus pour chronométrer le temps que nos lutteurs mettraient pour se rendre compte qu'elle les observait et décida que chaque minute ferait perdre 50 points à leur maison respective.

**A suiiiivre =)**

**Niaaa je suis contente de moi !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah 2 reviews je suis refaite ! Youpiiii ! Ca donne envie d'écrire !**

**Enfin bon je n'ai pas encore découvert comment on y répondait…**

**Yuya777 : Merci et je suis heureuse que ça te fasse rire =). Oui j'avoue je n'arrive pas à rester fidèle aux personnages.**

**Asherit : Je suis aussi ignorante que toi à ce sujet, pardon ^^'**

**Et maintenant ce qui nous intéresse :**

Chapitre deux

950 ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de faire perdre neuf cent cinquante points à Serpentard ! Si les autres lui tombaient dessus il risquait de passer le prochain mois à l'infirmerie. Et si en plus les Gryffondor décidaient que c'était de sa faute si le clébard s'était vu retirer 950 points, il n'avait plus qu'à aller directement à Sainte Mangouste.

Dans l'immédiat le destin voulut qu'ils arrivent dans le bureau du directeur en un seul morceau et que Dumbledore n'ai pas son célèbre sourire sur le visage. Sirius en pur Gryffondor indiscret se dépêcha de l'ouvrir :

« Vous êtes malade professeur ? »

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se tourna vers MacGonagal.

« Ils se sont encore battus malgré le nombre incalculable d'heures de colle et de punition qu'ils ont reçu. Et puis il y a de plus en plus de dégâts à chaque fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils étaient à deux doigts de dévaster le parc de l'école cette fois ci !

Au mot « parc » les yeux du directeur se mirent à scintiller et sa moustache frémit.

- J'ai une idée de punition qui je crois sera bénéfique à tout le monde.

- Et s'ils recommencent après ?

- Ils seront renvoyés. »

Sirius et Severus, qui avaient pris la bonne résolution de se taire, ainsi que leur professeur de métamorphose furent étonnés d'une telle réponse. Il ne les avait pas habitués à des moyens aussi radicaux et ce même le jour où les Maraudeurs et Severus s'étaient battus dans son bureau, cassant ainsi le tiers des objets hétéroclites entassés dans ledit bureau. Après avoir savouré le résultat de son petit effet dramatique Dumbledore reprit :

« Bien. Minerva je ne vous retiens pas je vais m'occuper très personnellement de leur cas.

_MacGo débarrasse le planché._

- Avant toute chose les garçons, que remarquez-vous ?

Un fantôme passe.

- Que MacGonagal est plus là ?

- Nooon.

- Que vous avez remplacé votre hesbicrul ?

- Hum ! Non…

- Que votre moustache est symétrique ?

- Non ! Sirius mon petit réfléchissez, s'il vous plait, avant de parler.

Le même fantôme repasse, il a une espèce de corde dans les mains.

- Monsieur…

- Oui ?

- Où est votre panier de bonbons ?

- Merci Severus de l'avoir remarqué. Voyez-vous l'un de vos professeurs m'a sournoisement subtilisé la totalité de mes savoureux sucreries citronnées. Comprenez qu'il n'y en a plus aucune dans tout le château. Et un sort empêche tout ce qui se dérive du citron de passer les portes d'entrée.

- Sans vouloir vous offensez ça me paraît un peu gros.

- Impossible n'est pas magique, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre un visage sombre, en tout cas mon problème va maintenant être le votre. Je consens à annuler votre perte de point… conséquente si vous me rendez un service.

- Bien sûr nous n'avons pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Le service ou le renvoi ?

- Exactement.

- Mais ! C'est injuste ! C'est la peste ou le choléra ! C'est la bourse ou la vie ! C'est c'est c'est… Serpentard !

- Pour une fois je suis de son avis monsieur. Surtout venant du directeur ce genre de procédé est un peu…

- Cela reste un choix. Bien. Voici donc ce que j'attends de vous : je souhaite que vous remettiez le parc en état. La punition serait de le faire sans baguette mais je vous autorise à utiliser la magie lorsqu'on ne vous voit pas et à la condition que vous plantiez secrètement des citronniers et que vous vous en occupiez.

- Mais professeur, en supposant qu'on y arrive et qu'on s'aide de la magie pour faire pousser ces arbres, il nous faudra tout de même plusieurs mois.

- Servi… Severus a raison ça servira à rien.

- Ca sera toujours plus court que le temps que je vais mettre pour découvrir le scélérat qui m'a dépouillé.

Une troisième fois le fantôme traversa le bureau suivi d'un petit chien fantôme tenu en laisse.

- Parfait ! Puisque vous acceptez voici des pépins tout prêts à être plantés. Vous commencerez dès demain et vous y passerez le temps qu'il faudra mais je veux ces citrons avant que trois mois se soient écoulés. Et fermez la porte en partant. »

Dumbledore sait y faire. Nos z'héros furent donc cordialement mis à la porte et chacun avait dans sa main son petit sachet bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le souvenir d'avoir dit « oui ».

Quoi qu'il en soit ce jour était à marqué d'un diamant car Sirius et Severus se séparèrent sans paroles, coups ou autres formes de politesse auxquelles ils se sont mutuellement habitués depuis leur première année.

**Prochain épisode : la prochaine fois =)**

**Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre mais il était nécessaire, un peu comme les scènes d'expositions au théâtre elles sont plombantes mais bien utiles pour commencer le bouquin.**

**Voilà voilà en espérant qu'il vous aura plu quand même =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit 1 : Pardon pour l'incommensurable retard !**

**Petit 2 : C'est pathétique mais il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai écrit le chapitre 2 que je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai écrit .**

**Petit 3 : Un grand merci à Asherit (on doit pouvoir trouver une parenté entre Lucifer et lui ^^), à Archea (c'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux que j'trouve une idée sinon ils vont y passer leur scolarité XD) et à Yuya777 (merci j'avais peur que ça devienne lassant =)) pour avoir eu le courage de commenter en plus de celui de lire ^^**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre troisième :

Le soir même Sirius raconta son entrevue avec le directeur et son meilleur ennemi. Peter riait sous cape, on le comprend qui voudrait s'attirer les foudres du plus décevant des fils Black -selon les critères familiaux ? Rémus, lui, restait stoïque et regardait James qui criait au scandale et tempêtait contre « les-stupides-professeurs-qui-privent-les-directeurs-de-leur-dose-de-sucre-journalière-et-qui-les-rendent-encore-plus-siphonnés-qu'auparavant » :

-Sérieusement si je sais qui c'est, il va le regretter ! Est-ce qu'il -ou elle car c'est bien un truc de femme ça de supprimer le sucre- a pensé deux minutes que ses actes avaient des retombées sur les élèves ? Non bien sûr que non ! Mais cette injustice ne restera pas impunie foi de Potter !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves alors que c'est Sirius qui est puni.

-Par ce que ! Réfléchis un peu, en général t'es doué pour ça ! Aux pleines lunes qui ne pourra pas venir ? Sirius ! Pendant les temps libres qui sera absent pour mettre à jour la carte des Maraudeurs ? Sirius ! Et puis qui c'est qui va devoir supporter Servillus pendant des mois simplement par ce que le dirlo a plus de citron ? Sirius ! Sirius ! Encore et toujours Sirius !

-Premièrement James, Sirius n'est puni que le jour il a ses nuits de libre. Deuxièmement s'il ne peut pas venir pour la carte je crois qu'on devrait gérer ça très bien à trois étant donné qu'il nous attire plus d'ennuis qu'il ne nous aide.

-Eh !

-Il a raison.

-Ta gueule Peter !

-Et enfin s'il est puni c'est par ce qu'il l'a amplement mérité !

Ce brillant exposé de Rémus cloua le bec de James qui parti bouder sur son lit, c'est-à-dire 1m50 plus loin. Peter trouva le moment fort approprié pour l'ouvrir :

-Mais l'idée de James est pas mal, on pourrait faire une enquête sur ça !

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, un silence nommé Sirius Black :

-Vous le criez pas sur les toits, on sera censé être discrets…

-Et tu crois que vous allez y arriver ?

-Tu boudes plus ?

-Ta gueule Peter !

-Maaaiis…

-Laisse, dans cet état ils sont encore plus stupides, bornés et grincheux que d'habitude.

-Ta gueule Rémus !

-Ta gueule Rémus !

Ils allèrent se coucher sur ces bonnes paroles.

De son côté, Severus n'avait parlé à personne de sa mésaventure. Par contre, il voulait absolument que ce calvaire -même pas encore commencé rappelons-le à ce stade- finisse rapidement. Il était donc depuis deux heures dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et cherchait dans les livres de botaniques et de potion n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à…

-…Faire pousser des citrons. Tomber aussi bas à cause de l'autre clébard. Même Rusard, non même les elfes ne font pas ça ! Galère !

Il fut obligé d'abandonner ses recherches lorsque la bibliothécaire failli l'éjecter à coup de balai sur l'arrière de sa personne. C'est donc profondément offensé qu'il alla se pieuter.

**Fini pour le chapitre trois ! Alors ? =D**


End file.
